One Direction Smut Preferences
by anniearmitage
Summary: Smut. Nothing more, maybe less depending on the preference.
1. Eating You Out

Harry: His large hands trail your thighs as he kisses down your stomach. Using his hands to part your legs, he gives you a smirk before lowering his face in front of your heat. His lips make the first move, kissing your sensitive clit. You can already feel the heat rise to your face as you shut your eyes. His tongue goes to work, running up and down, swirling around your clit. You let out a moan as it twirls faster. Your back arches and your breathing becomes hitched. Such a simple action has your toes curling as his lips and tongue work around your area.

Liam: The innocence that Liam portrayed in public, was much different behind closed doors. He'll kneel in front of you as you're cooking pulling down your shorts and underwear before burying his face underneath you. His tongues plunges into you, coming out to suck on your clit. Your hands slam onto the counter, keeping your balance as your knees go weak. He continues to suck on your swollen clit, making you become louder and louder as the orgasm gets closer.

Niall: When Niall goes to eat you out, he's not rough but he doesn't take it easy on you either. He likes seeing you squirm under his touch. It shows him that he's doing a good job. You sit on the edge of the couch, your hands on the back of his head, pushing his face deeper into your wetness. His tongue is busy as are his lips, licking, twirling and sucking almost all at the same time. You'll be a moaning mess as your head whips from side to side, the orgasm growing closer. And as you release onto him, he smiles, licking him lips and giving you one more kiss before crawling back up.

Zayn: It happens in public as the two of you are out to dinner. He'll 'accidentally' drop his fork, going under the table to supposedly retrieve it. But you know that's not the case when you feel the material of your dress rise up and the lacy material of your underwear slide down to your ankles. You look around, the blush rising to your face as Zayn begins kissing the inside of your thighs, getting closer to your area that is already growing wet at his touch. His tongue will gently start at the bottom, slowly moving up to your clit. You begin to breathe heavily, making sure no one notices before reaching your hand underneath the table, pushing him deeper. But he stops, coming back up to his seat, telling you he'll continue at home.

Louis: He normally does it when the two of you are alone. Especially in the shower. He'll sit underneath you, lowering your hips so you're practically sitting on his face. He'll bury his lips between your legs, licking up and down. He shakes his head back and forth, provoking your clit and sending vibrations through your body. You can feel yourself getting ready to cum and you tell him. Loudly. You'll be yelling that you're going to cum and he'll welcome that. With a final cry, you release all over his face, his hands running up and down your thighs. The water washes it away quickly and he smirks, happy with the outcome.


	2. Skype Sex (Harry Styles)

"You're sure you want to do this?" he'll ask as he sits in front of the camera in nothing but his boxers. "I do," you answer, throwing your shirt over your head and revealing that you aren't wearing a bra. He bites his lip. Now both of you are in nothing but your underwear. "God, (Y/N)…" he says. You'll lean back slightly, lifting your legs in the air and slipping your underwear down, tossing it on the floor. Now you're completely exposed to him. "Your turn Styles," you say, waiting for him. Without hesitation, Harry takes off his boxers, revealing his erection to you. It's your turn to bite your lip. His hand moves down to his hard member, slowly beginning to pump it up and down his shaft. "Touch yourself (Y/N)," he'll say and you oblige. Spreading your legs open for him, your fingers travel down to your clit, rubbing fast circles. "That's right baby." His hand begins pumping faster and you move your fingers, positioning them over your entrance. Placing one in at a time, you begin thrusting them in and out, your hand getting covered by your own juices. Harry's groaning gets louder, his fingers teasing his head. "Cum for be baby," you say, adding another finger into your opening. His movement gets faster and he finally comes, the liquid squirting onto his chest as he falls onto his back panting. You're watching his eagerly, one hand pumping in and out, the other moving to rub your clit roughly. "Your turn," he'll tell you out of breath, sitting up straight to watch you. You throw your head back, whimpers escaping your mouth one right after another. "I can hear just how wet you are," he adds and he's right. You add a fourth finger into your stretched out entrance. "Harry! Oh god Harry!" you cry loudly. You pull your fingers out and rub your clit violently until you cum all over the sheets. Out of breath, you move your hands up to your breast fondling them and twisting your swollen nipples. "Good girl," he'll say, putting his boxers back on. Once you catch your breath, you put one of his t shirts on and sit back in front of the camera. "You were amazing (Y/N)," Harry compliments. "Thank you… But no more of that. I gotta save something for when you get home," you smirked at him. He knew just what you meant. "One more week baby. Then we're going to have some fun."

You smile at him. "I can't wait Haz."


	3. Fingering

Harry: His long fingers run up and down, toying with your clit. You let out breathless moans as Harry rubs his thumb in circles on your sensitive clit, as he plunges his index and middle finger inside of you, pumping, hitting your g spot over and over again, and making you cry out in pleasure.

Liam: He takes it slow, slipping one finger in at a time and making a 'come here' motion. You grip the bed sheets as he gently slips another finger in, twisting them slowly and driving you towards the edge. You feel yourself tighten around him, releasing onto his hand, panting hard.

Niall: He wastes no time sticking two fingers inside of you, rubbing your clit with his other hand at the same time. You squirm around on the bed, begging him to stop because of the intensity of the orgasm. But you love it. Arching your back, he slips in the third finger, twisting and turning, making you cry out in a blissful state.

Zayn: Violently rubbing your clit, he'll have your whole body twitching in anticipation. All you want is him inside of you, but he won't give that to you. Not just yet. Rubbing your swollen clit, that alone is enough to send you over the edge, cumming right there in a frenzy of moans.

Louis: You sit on the kitchen counter, your lips attached to his as his fingers go to work on your heated area. They slip inside of you once, coming back out to toy with your wet clit before plunging back in again. His fingers covered in your juices, he rubs all around your heat, making the orgasm come faster than it ever has.


	4. His Kink

Harry: He likes being handcuffed to the bed. The thought of having you dominate him and not being able to do anything about it is really a turn on for the both of you.

Liam: His dark side comes out and he wants you to beg. He sees the desperation behind your eyes as you beg for him, begging for him to get inside you.

Niall: Toys. He loves to watch you do it yourself first, getting himself worked up at the same time as you plunge the large toy in and out of you, pulling it away to finish the job.

Zayn: Both you and him enjoy the stimulation of being spanked. The sting as he takes you on your hands and knees, slapping your behind and leaving the skin red.

Louis: He loves the role play and nicknames. Calling him 'master' or 'daddy' in a seductive voice just makes him want you more. The outfits definitely help too.


	5. Shower Sex

Harry The warm water caressed your bodies as you two ran your hands over each other's bodies. His large hands trailed up and down your back, moving down until they were grabbing your bum. His lips kissed the slippery skin on your neck, moving his hands up to massage your breasts. You moaned in satisfaction, just wanting him inside of you. But Harry was taking it slow. The water trickled down your bare skin as he pinned you against the tile wall. inally making his move, he positioned himself over your entrance, pressing in fully, making you close your eyes and gasp. The sensation was blissful as he filled you up, the water from the shower acting as a lubricant. He began thrusting his hips back and forth, filling you every time he pushed in. You couldn't help the whimpers, moans and pants that left your lips as he began to speed up. You could hear the slapping of skin and the grunts coming from his throat. You gripped onto his shoulders as he flung your leg up holding it in the crook of his arm. It allowed him to gain better access into you. You cried out in pleasure as you felt yourself getting closer and closer to your climax. "Harry! I'm gonna cum!" you cried out, feeling yourself tightening around his hard member. He didn't reply, but you could feel a warm sensation spread inside you and you knew he had came as well. You released right after, going weak in the knees. He caught you, chuckling. "mazing," he whispered, holding you up and kissing your lips. iam Starting my cupping your heat, his thumb began rubbing your clit as you nibbled on his collar bone. t the same time, he didn't take it slow, teasing your wetness with his head. "Stop teasing… please," you mumbled, running your fingers down his back. "Well since you said please…" he spoke with a low voice. You felt him enter you, as his fingers continued to go to work on your swollen clit. "Oh god," you moaned, feeling him hit your g spot as soon as he pushed in far enough. Your dug your finger nails into his back as iam wasted no time picking up the speed of his thrusts. You dug your teeth into his collarbone, most likely leaving a mark. He attached his lips to your breasts, twirling his tongue around the nipples. "ngh…" you moaned, feeling the orgasm building already. He continued plunging inside of you quickly and smoothly, his fingers working your clit and his tongue working your breasts. ll the sensitive spots were being played with, making the orgasm grow more and more intense and your moans louder and louder. Before you could say anything, your body shook as you screamed his name, your climax taking over your whole body. "God iam!" you cried as he pulled out, letting you release, him copying you right there. Perfect. Niall The water made your skin slippery as Niall knelt under you, bringing your thighs down so you were sitting on his face. His tongue ran up and down your slit swirling around your slit. He began snogging your heat, making you shudder. Shaking his head slightly was enough to send vibrations through your body. He gripped onto your hips as you leaned against the wall. You remained in the squatting position, Niall continuing to eat you out eagerly. You could feel his slippery tongue sliding in and out of you, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin. You whimper and moan loudly, your legs shaking and you push down, making Niall go as deep as he can from below. You use one of your hands to massage your breasts, pushing and twisting your nipples. You felt so amazing and you began to pant as the orgasm got closer. inally, your felt yourself release on Niall's face, but he didn't stop just then. You could feel him licking it up, his tongue exploring your wetness to the full extent. Pulling his face out from under you, he shot you a smirk, wiping his mouth before standing up once again. ayn He lays on the bathtub floor, the hot water falling on his erection, making you bite your lip. You manage to stand over him, squatting down so you were hovering right over his member. He smirked at you as you used your hand to press his head into your entrance, lowering yourself onto his hard erection. You began bouncing up and down first, biting your lip again. You didn't want to make eye contact with him, but judging by the sounds of his grunts and groans, you could tell you were doing a good job. You began going harder, grinding your hips slowly, followed by more bouncing. It felt amazing for the both of you. The water made your skin hot and red as ayn reached his hands up to play with your breasts. You couldn't hold in the jumbles of moans that left your mouth, echoing through the whole bathroom. "ayn… god ayn… I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum!" you cried out loudly, putting both hands on his stomach for support. You let out a fairly loud scream as the orgasm hit its high and you finally collapsed on top of him out of breath. "Wow," he murmured. "We should do that more often." You chuckled, nodding your head, agreeing that the feeling you had just experienced was one you would definitely like to feel again. ouis You snuck in on him while he had his eyes closed, the water making it hard to hear the curtain opening and closing. You smirked at him, ouis still being oblivious to the fact that you were kneeling in front of him. You grabbed his member and began pumping up and down his shaft. You could feel his body tense up, but soon relax when he realized it was you. "Well, hello there," he chuckled. You smirked up at him, not saying anything back. You focused back on his hardening member, pumping up and down faster with your hands, adding a little bit of pressure. Taking the next step, you got closer and started twirling your tongue around his tip. You could hear a deep throaty growl leave the back of his throat and grinned to yourself. Pulling your hand away, you took him in your mouth, deep throating right off the bat. You could feel every inch of him fill your mouth and closed your eyes, focusing on pleasuring ouis right now. His hand reached down and began pushing you down onto his length. You could feel him finally release into your mouth, groaning loudly. You pulled away, kissing his tip before looking up at him a satisfied grin on your face.


	6. He Walks In On You Masturbating

Harry:You weren't expecting Harry home for another hour yet and your hormones were running wild, making you quite horny. What was a girl to do in this situation. You walked into your bedroom, and went under the bed where Harry hid a box of toys' for you to use when he was away. You figured you might as well give it a shot. ooking through it you finally found a vibrating dildo that you thought would be fun. Setting it down on the bed, you stripped out of your clothes taking off your underwear last. s you positioned your self on the bed, keeping your legs wide open, you grabbed the toy and turned it on to a fairly low setting at first. Taking a breath you began rubbing the tip of it over your clit gently at first. "Ooh," you said quietly, getting used to the feeling before you took it any further. It felt better than you thought it would. You figured you might as well turn the volume up, and as you did, you began running it up and down between the labia. You could feel yourself wanting more and more of the toy, setting the vibrations up yet another level and resting it on your clit. Your breathed hitched and you arched your back slightly, your mind getting fuzzy. The ecstasy was building up through your body, positioning the toy in front of your entrance. The vibrations were sent through the opening and you could feel them in your stomach. warm feeling spread toward your stomach and you finally pushed the lengthy dildo inside of you. You couldn't help but squeeze your legs together as your back arched even more. The feeling was indescribable. You pushed it in until the entire length was inside of you, vibrating and building up an orgasm. "ngh, o oh," you said a little louder. You began pumping the loud toy in and out of you. The vibrating noises were muffled by the skin that engulfed it. You used both hands the thrust it deep inside of you, holding it for a few seconds and getting louder. "mm fuck," you whimpered, closing your eyes and throwing your head back. The sensation was amazing. You could feel the orgasm building up even quicker. You were so absorbed in the feelings rushing through your body, you hadn't even heard Harry enter the house, home early. "Ooh! Oh god yes. Yes, yes!" You moaned loudly, shoving the toy in and out you faster. You could not hear your boyfriend making his way up the stairs and since your eyes were closed, you didn't see him appear at the door.

Harry's P.O.

I came home early from the studio, wanting to surprise (Y/N) but when I entered the house, my ears picked up an odd sound coming from our bedroom. "Ooh! Oh god yes. Yes, yes!" It was definitely (Y/N). Why was she saying th no. Was she cheating on me? y curiosity lead me to our bedroom, where the door was wide open. I didn't want to look, but I knew I had to. I was not expecting what I saw next. There was my (Y/N), laying on the bed with her legs wide open. She was thrusting something inside of her. I smirked when I realized it was one of the toys I had bought her earlier. Honestly, I hadn't expected her to actually use it. But there she was. I could hear the sound of it inside her. I could also hear how wet she was. The dildo was shiny with her juices as she would slow down her thrusts, picking them back up again. Her nipples were swollen and her back was arched. She looked absolutely amazing. oans left her mouth, some on the verge of screams. (Y/N) had never been a quiet one, that's for sure. I could feel my pants tightening already, my erection growing hard, fast. nyone would be turned on by the sight I was witnessing. But this was for my eyes only. I debated on interrupting or not, she looked like she was having a lot of fun. I reached my hand down my jeans and palmed myself through my boxers. I could tell she was close. (Y/N) always got loud when she was about to cum. "I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed and I knew I didn't have to make up my mind. y girl pulled the dildo out just as she came, her fluids spilling out all over the bed sheet. Wow. I was definitely not expecting that when I came home. Not that I was complaining of course. I decided not to tell her I saw anything. Of course it would embarrass her. It's not like it was nothing I hadn't seem before. I silently walked back down the stairs, listening to her pant. I would tell her in a little bit. ll I hoped was that I was better than some toy. I guess if just have to prove it to her later.

Liam:You had dipped your fingers into your jeans and started rubbing yourself through your already wet underwear. You were having one of those days where all you could think of was the feeling of iam. You wanted his hands all over your body. You couldn't stop thinking of the feeling of iam inside you, and it was getting you really worked up. So now here you were on the couch, your hand in your jeans. You had already started getting wet at just the thought of him. But he wasn't home so you were taking care of it yourself. You felt like you weren't getting the whole thing with your jeans on, so using your thumbs, you slipped off both your pants and your underwear, exposing your entire lower half. Your fingers immediately went back to the soaking center, rubbing your clit again. You moaned softly, building yourself up before you actually put your fingers in. You were able to drive yourself crazy with your fingers, rubbing the skin around the clit, and flicking the clit with your fingers. You whimpered slightly, moving your fingers up and down the slit. It felt amazing and you were ready to take the next step. Taking two fingers, you positioned them in front of your opening. Slowly, you slid them in letting out a deep, long moan. You pumped them in and out, picking up the pace every few seconds. You were at the point where you were pounding yourself with your fingers, your legs as wide as they could go. Your mouth was open wide with silent screams. ll you could hear was your hand slapping against the sensitive skin. You heard the front door open and shut, but that didn't matter. You knew it was iam finally home from work. "Hey ba oh…" You heard him and opened your eyes, continuing to move your fingers in small circles over your swollen clit. "Hey i," you moaned. He was in awe. nd you could tell he was enjoying it by the growing bulge in his pants. But you didn't stop, in fact, you slid your fingers in again, making him watch. "I've been thinking about you all day baby." "R really?" You could tell he was trying to keep himself calm, but you could see it in his eyes… and his pants, how much your actions were driving him crazy. "You wanna help?" You bit your lip, trying to hold back a moan. But you didn't have to hold it in much longer, because iam was on top of you with his jeans unzipped and his member positioned at your entrance. You pulled your fingers out and grabbed your breasts, letting him enter you and give you what you had been craving all day.

Niall:You sat on the bathroom tile, the shower running so Niall wouldn't be able to hear anything. t least that's what you thought. What you forgot was to lock the door just in case Niall decided to join you. But you were already distracted enough that it just happened to slip your mind. You were on the floor, naked with your legs spread. The handle of your hair brush in your mouth so it would be easier to slide in and out in a few moments. You sucked on the hard end, making it slippery and wet.

When you finally figured it was time to move on to the next level, you looked down, opening your legs wider and bringing the hairbrush down to your wet, heat. It slid in like a charm. It filled you up perfectly. The pressure between your legs felt amazing. You pushed the brush in until just the head was sticking out. You let go of it for just a second, but it just wouldn't stay in. You could already feel yourself dripping out around the brush and onto the floor. But this slow, easy thrusting you had been doing just wasn't enough for you. You began picking up the speed of your thrusts, feeling it fill you up every time you pushed in. Before you knew it you were pounding yourself, the hairbrush getting covered in your cum. Your mouth was open as your hands slapped against the sensitive skin. Your mouth was open with silent gasps escaping your mouth. Your eyes were closed and the only sounds you could hear were the shower and the wet brush slamming in and out. You were about to rip it out and cum when the bathroom door opened. "Can I j Oh!" Niall said, stopping in his tracks. You froze, taking the brush out and closing your legs. Orgasm gone. "Shit, sorry (Y/N), I didn't know you were… ya know…" He gestured to the brush in your hands. You didn't know what to say, you were still kind of shocked that you had been caught. You were still dripping onto the floor though, looking at his body with just a towel wrapped around his waist. You managed to snap out of your trance, when you felt yourself rubbing your moist core and playing with your breast. "Well someone's horny," he chuckled and you nodded, biting your lip. You were pinching your clit, your legs squeezed together. He was watching you, unwrapping the towel and letting it fall, his erection in full view. et's just say the orgasm that had disappeared, definitely came back with full force.

Zayn:You were horny. There was no denying that. You had been thinking of nothing else but sex with zayn, but since he was off working, that wasn't really an option. You'd just have to deal with it by yourself for now.

Going into the living room, you sat on the couch, propping your legs up on the coffee table. You kept them closed for now, taking a deep breath and moving your hands up to unbutton your shirt. s soon as you got down to the last button, your breasts popped out, your hard nipples visible through the soft material of your bra.

unclasping the clip at the back, you let the bra slide down your arms, letting your breasts fall free. You grabbed the warm skin, massaging it gently. You moved them in synchronized circles, letting your head fall back as the sexual tension between your legs began building up. Your thighs were growing moist as the material of your panties began to get even wetter. You were getting more tempted by your own body and you finally reached the point where you couldn't hold back anymore.

letting go of your breasts, you hitched up your skirt so it was around your stomach. You spread your legs open slightly, reaching your hand down and lightly pressing down on your heat through your underwear. Your mouth opened slightly as you pushed harder, teasing yourself with your own fingers. Your self control flew out the window when you yanked the material off to the side, immediately pushing your index and middle finger into your wet core.

moans left your mouth continuously as they pumped in and out, getting covered in your juices. You were beginning to drip, the liquid slowly falling down your ass and onto the couch.

"ngh…" you groaned, imagining zayn thrusting into you. Your fingers picked up speed and your noise level went up another octave. Your hand was going hard, slapping your clit with every forwards movement. Your eyes were closed and all you could imagine was zayn hovering above you, his hips slamming into yours.

"fuck zayn!" you cried out, pulling your fingers out as your stomach churned. moving to rub your clit violently, you yelled out, the liquids spraying from between your legs and soaking the material of the couch.

Breathless and shocked from the experience, you pulled your hand away shakily. The adrenaline was pumping through your veins as you sucked your fingers clean. Your eyes had not opened yet, all you could focus on was the taste that lingered in your mouth.

But a sound alerted you, your eyes shooting open and analyzing the room. You couldn't see anything, but a creak in the stair board alerted you that you weren't necessarily alone.

Your body lurched forward, rushing to pull your skirt back down and hide your chest. "Who's there?!" you called out, partially angry, partially embarrassed.

Within the first seconds of you calling out, an embarrassed zayn peeped his head out, looking embarrassed, but more so lustful.

" Z-Zayn?" you stuttered out. "H -How much did you see?"

"Enough baby…" He walked over to you, sitting next to you and putting a hand high up on your thigh. "So you were thinking about me huh?" You nodded embarrassed, your face turning extremely red. zayn chuckled. "don't be embarrassed… What do you say we… ya know… take this upstairs?" He raised an eyebrow, smirking your way.

It was as if all the embarrassment just rushed out of your body. "let's do it." just like you had started, you were back to your horny mode, only this time, you wouldn't have to take care of it by yourself.

Louis:As soon as you got home, you headed straight up to your bedroom. Louis wasn't home, you were completely alone, now was your chance to give yourself what you had been needed all day. Shutting the bedroom door, you peeled your shirt over your head and let it fall to the floor. You could feel yourself growing more and more wet as the naughty thoughts ran through your mind. You grabbed your laptop and got it all set up as you kicked off your jeans. When you were in nothing left but your bra, you sat on the bed with your legs spread wide, the computer in between your ankles. As soon as the video started, so did you. Slowly, your hand trailed down your body, cupping your heat. When you brought your hand back up, you made sure to drag a finger up your slit, collecting some of the liquid that had already oozed out. Your mouth opened slightly as you brought it to your lips, sucking your finger clean before returning it to your wetness. Your eyes were glued to the computer screen, your pointer and middle finger beginning to rub small, firm circles over your clit. The small bundle of nerves twitched slightly and a small, breathy moan left your mouth. Not even five minutes later, your body was begging for more, so that's what you gave it. More. The two fingers that had been going to work on your clit were now pumping deep inside of you. You curled them up to hit your g spot, making louder moans spill from your lips. You bucked your hips up to match the speed of your hand, managing to push in a third finger. You whimpered out non stop, the room filling with the sounds of your own personal pleasure. You were in bliss, all from the workings of only a couple of fingers. You could feel your juices leaking down onto the bed sheet, but you didn't care. "Well, well, well..." a voice rang out, causing you to pull your hand away and shut your legs quickly. Your eyes flew open, meeting the smirk of your boyfriend. "Louis!" you exclaimed, a heavy blush rising onto your cheeks. "Don't mind me darlin'. Don't you stop just because of me, yeah?" he chuckled coming over to sit on the edge of the bed. Slowly he pulled your legs back open, chewing his lip. "Look at the mess you've made... I think I'm gonna have to clean you up." You looked at him with innocent eyes, nodding your head slightly as you put a finger over your lips. "Please do..."


	7. Fisting

Harry: He slowly inserts one finger into your opening to start, making you jump slightly. His hand is covered in lubricant making your clit and the rest of the area more slippery with every finger. You can feel him put in all four fingers, causing you to moan out loudly. You whimper with every movement as he slowly and carefully pushes in his thumb, giving you time to adjust before he begins the actual fisting. His hand fills your hole up. You can already feel the orgasm building as he begins moving his hand in and out, making the muscles in your vagina tighten around him. "ngh!" you cry out after several minutes with his hand sticking in between your legs. You could see him smirk as you pushed his hand out of you the orgasm shaking your body as he finished with rubbing your clit until you came all over the bed sheets. "That's my girl."

Liam: It's the first time for both of you but you were both willing to try something new. Liam was scared at first, he didn't want to hurt you. But you insisted. So hesitantly he began with two fingers. Two fingers was not unusual for you but you still couldn't resist the moan that came out of your mouth. It didn't feel like long before his whole hand up to his wrist was inside of you and he was plunging it in and out, completely forgetting about his earlier fear. Your back was arched and you were creaming out his name. You felt so full and there was so much going on the orgasm hit without warning, causing you to release your loudest scream. You pushed Liam's hand out of your opening and began to finish yourself off with your own fingers as Liam watched, the bulge in his pants growing.

Niall: Niall didn't waste any time getting all five fingers in your vagina. This was nothing new to the two of you. You loved having him deep inside of you, feeling his fingers moving around and hitting your g spot just right. You're crying out in pleasure just minutes after he's pushed in. He roughly fists you, making liquid leak out the sides around his hand. Your body is squirming as you grip onto the bed sheets until your knuckles are white. You can nearly hear how wet you really were, the sloshing of your juices slushing against the wall of your entrance. "fuck me Niall, fuck me!" you screamed, loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Niall pulled his hand out, licking up the fluid that spilt onto his hands before throwing your legs over his shoulders and finished you off.

Zayn: You and zayn were always up to new kinks in the bedroom. It was just what you were in to. So one evening, while two had decided to take it to the bedroom, zayn had a little surprise for you. lipping you over, you figured he was going to perform anal on you, but he had another trick up his sleeve. Instead of his thick length that you were expecting, you felt his fingers enter you from behind, two at a time. "zayn," you moaned out. "Shh, baby, trust me." It was as if you could hear the smirk on his face. You felt yet a third and fourth finger enter your tight end and you gasped, his hands only lubricated with his own saliva. You could feel his whole hand push inside your tight hole, the pressure could even be felt in your vagina. although the pain was there, it was overtaken by pleasure as he worked the area. He continued thrusting his hand in deeper, making you cry out in both pain and pleasure. It was new and exciting and the orgasm that followed was one of the best you've had yet.

Louis: Louis and yourself were always into the extreme sex acts and tonight would be one of the bigger, more intense ones. You were in the position you needed to be in, your legs up over your shoulder and exposing both holes to Louis. He was rubbing the thick slippery lubricant all over both hands up to about the middle of his forearms. "You ready for this?" You bit down in your bottom lip, nodding in reply. He came and sat in front of your exposed lower half and began my putting three fingers into you front entrance and two into the back. You breathed out a huff of air, closing your eyes and preparing yourself. His hands were slippery as he pushed more of his fingers into both holes until both his hands were inside you. He began pumping his fists, moving his fingers around inside of you making you whimper and cry out, looking down at him as the orgasm intensified. after only six minutes of him doing this same action, your liquids began oozing out around his wrists and dripping down your back. The orgasm was loud and intense, the look of satisfaction on Louis' face as you screamed out his name.


	8. You Wear A Sex Toy In Public

Harry: He smirked as your breath hitched as he turned up the power of your vibrating underwear. The small vibrator pressed against your clit as you squeezed your thighs together, making you squirm at the table in the restaurant. Harry... you groaned, not wanting to have an orgasm in front of everyone. Youre the one who wanted to do this. Harry smiled with a dark lust behind his eyes. The moans you made were quiet, but continuous, trying your best not to catch the attention of surrounding patrons. You were leaking through the underwear, but you knew there was nothing you could do until you got home.

Liam: The small, egg shaped vibrator was driving you crazy. You and Liam walked hand in hand through the shopping center and the vibrations were sending you closer to the edge. Every time the power of the vibrations went up at level, the grip you hand on Liams hand would grow tighter, making him chuckle. The orgasm was getting closer and stronger and you knew that if you didnt get to a private area soon, you were going to break in the middle of the crowd.

Niall: He was unaware of the dildo you had inserted before going to dinner. You thought it would be fun to tease him a little. So, the two of you arrived, getting seated and began talking about each others day. during the conversation, you had began rocking back and forth, pushing the toy in and out. Babe are you okay? You cant sit still, he chuckled, taking another bite of his food. You stared at him, biting your lip and moving into the seat next to him. Niall furrowed his brows as you grabbed his hand and slipped it under the hem of your skirt. The dildo was pushed out slightly so he could feel it through the thin material of your underwear. You felt his fingers move around the object, his eyes widening and his tongue licking his lips. You moved your hand around his, forcing him to thrust the toy inside you. Needless to say, dinner didnt last long.

Zayn (His P.O..): We had our seats and were waiting for the movie to start now. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and snacked away while (Y/N) sat beside me. She had been awfully quiet, even on the way here. I dont think she had even spoken five words to me the whole time weve been on this date. It was a little unusual for her. She had been asking for some alone time and now here we were... together... and alone and she doesnt even talk to me. I was shaking my head slightly, but then I noticed something. (Y/N)s hand was gripping onto the arm rest and whimpers were coming from her mouth. I knew those sounds... They werent sounds of pain. Those were the sounds she made when she was experiencing pleasure. I was confused and she noticed. Silently, she turned so she was facing me and opened her legs just enough so I could see the short wires peeking through her underwear. I remembered those... I had bought her a special box before tour and now I knew she actually used them. She took my hand and we were out of the theater and in the back of the car before the movie even started.

Louis: Louis sat next to you in the restaurant, his hand underneath your dress, moving the medium sized vibrator in and out of your dripping entrance. Every time the waiter came by, he would press it up against your clit, smirking as you tried to get the information out as calmly as you could without showing any sign of disturbance. You wanted to reach down and pull him away but he kept insisting, your legs were shaking as Louis kept them open with his knees. You were getting so wet just from the little vibrations, you wouldnt be able to take it for much longer.


	9. His Thoughts During Sex

Harry: Oh my god she's beautiful. Whoa! That's new. God, look at her body. So fucking beautiful.

Liam: Oh yes baby… just like that baby. Shit, look at her go. Her body is moving perfectly. Oh god, that feels amazing.

Niall: Mmm… fuck yes. God her ass feels amazing. God she's so wet. Oh shit, I think I'm gonna cum… yes, oh god yes.

Zayn: God she's so wet. I can feel her through her underwear. Listen to that moan. So sexy. Damn… I'm so lucky she's mine.

Louis: Where did she learn this?! I don't care, mmm that feels so fucking good. Yes baby… just like that. Yes!


	10. How You Turn Him On

Harry: Sneaking up behind him, you'll wrap your arms around his waist, catching his attention. Once he knows you're there, your hands will move down from his torso to his sweats. You'll start massaging his member through his sweatpants, feeling him quickly harden under your touch. Having him turned on fast is to your advantage though for as soon as he's hard, he'll be turned around pushing you to the bedroom to give you what you had set out to find.

Liam: You always have a way of teasing him. But the best way is just before bed when you go to change into your pajamas, which is most cases don't even make it on. You'll slowly strip out of your jeans, catching his attention from the bed. Of course you pretend not to notice as you stand in just your shirt and underwear. His eyes watch your every move as you go to take off your shirt, revealing your bra and bare torso. You always do it slowly to tease. It's simple, but almost every time, it seems to do the trick.

Niall: The two of you can be sitting on the couch or lying in bed when out of nowhere, you straddle him. You're guaranteed to get him going when you begin grinding slowly and subtly on his leg, just enough for him to notice. You'll be looking in his eyes, smirking as you move, his hands flying to grip your waist. By now you can feel his hard on between your legs, grinding on the material of his jeans which won't be on much longer.

Zayn: You love having him do the work. So on nights when you are particularly horny, you'll turn him on by making him do the work. Sitting next to him on the couch, the movie will be playing but you'll be too distracted. So without looking down, you'll take his hand, pull on the waist band of your bottoms, and slide his hand down, making his feel the wet material of your underwear. Looking over his eyes will widen at first, but then you'll feel his fingers slip underneath the cotton, eventually bringing you to an amazing orgasm right there with his fingers.

Louis: The two of you will be standing in your kitchen, cooking dinner. This is when you'll use your words to get him turned on. "I wonder what it would be like to do it in the kitchen?" you'll start. "Like imagine… throwing me onto the counter and ripping my clothes off. God I would love that. You could just fuck me silly up there. And the acoustics in this room would make my screams louder. Mm, god I want to do that. Wouldn't that be fun?" You'll turn towards him and he'll be right there, ready to act out your fantasies.


	11. Blow Jobs

Harry: You took his shaft in your hand, wrapping your lips around his tip. You could hear the growl that was trapped in his throat as you began twirling your tongue around the head. He was already hard, but you could feel him growing tense in your hand. sing your tongue, you licked his hard shaft, engulfing him in your mouth. He filled you up every time your head bobbed up and down. You took him deep, listening to the groans every time he slid down your throat. You could tell he was close by the way he twitched in your mouth so you pulled him out, finishing off with your hand.

Liam: He sat on the couch with you between his legs, your head bobbing up and down as you deep throated your boyfriend. He groaned loudly as you hollowed your cheeks, allowing more pleasure to him. His hands searched for something to hold onto. You knew he was getting closer to his high, but you kept going, preparing yourself for the liquid to pour out into your awaiting mouth. And just as you expected, he yelled out as the hot, white, creamy liquid shot from his tip and onto your tongue, allowing you to clean up after.

Niall: You knelt in front of him as he talked on the phone, undoing his belt and pulling down his jeans. He looked down, keeping the phone conversation going, looking down at what you were doing. Before he had any time to react, he was in your mouth. You pumped up and down, swirling your tongue over his head every time you pulled back. His breathing hitched but he tried to sound normal for the person on the other end. Niall was lucky the other person had to go, for the minute he hit the end button, he moaned so loudly, cumming in your mouth. Not even you were ready for the release he had built up.

Zayn: His hands tangled in your hair as he pushed you deeper. You could feel him sliding down your throat as his hand guided you. His moans were loud and breathless and he would let out a yell when your teeth accidentally grazed his sensitive shaft. But he wanted it hard. Your tongue gliding along his length, feeling every ridge and bump. When you knew he was close, you weren't surprised when he pulled you off, letting you watch as he finished himself off.

Louis: He was loud when you really got going, but you loved to tease. Your tongue would lightly graze his tip, making him take a deep breath. "on't tease," he'll mumble, causing you to smirk with his head in your mouth. inally you'll give in, taking him further into your mouth. His moans got louder and more intense as you brought him closer to the orgasm. As he twitched in your mouth, pulled back, finishing him off with your hands. The white, creamy liquid was coating your fingers, so you did what you knew what to do. You stuck your fingers in your mouth, tasting your boyfriend as he watched out of breath.


	12. How He Turns You On

Harry: He'll come up behind you while you're cooking or doing homework, wrapping his arms around your waist. He'll start pressing kisses to your neck, not letting up when you try to push him away. He'll start leaving love bites, earning a moan from you. By now, you can't focus on what you're working on so you'll put it down, giving in to him.

Liam: He'll rest a hand on your thigh while the movie's playing. And it's pretty high up. You'll pretend not to notice, but when his thumb starts gently rubbing back and forth. His hand will move closer to the inside of your thigh, just below your area. And he'll still rub, making your breath hitch. You won't be able to focus on the movie anymore, grabbing his hand and straddling him, not able to take the teasing anymore.

Niall: While you're cooking, you'll feel his presence behind you. His hands will rest on your lower back and he'll begin nibbling on your earlobe. You'll try to pull away, but he'll just nibble harder, making you moan quietly. His hands will go lower, grabbing your butt and squeezing it, massaging the skin through your jeans. Giving in, you'll turn around and attack his lips with yours, giving him what he wants.

Zayn: Your legs are spread. You're in nothing but your underwear, but Zayn isn't rushing anything. He caresses the inside of your thighs with his hands, tracing shapes with his fingers up and down. You feel goosebumps climbing up your body making you shiver. You can feel yourself getting wetter when he begins leaving love bites all the way up your thighs. After a while of waiting though, he pulls down the wet material and gets to work, sending you into an intense orgasm with his mouth.

Louis: He's cornered you in the kitchen, looking down into your eyes. You can see the look of lust behind those blue orbs, his hands coming up under your shirt. They were warm and tingly on your stomach, but it felt soothing. His hands moved around to your back, unclasping your bra and letting you slide it off. Once it was on the floor, he moved back to your front, cupping your breasts. You put your hands over his after a few minutes, deciding to take it to the next level by sliding his fingers into your jeans.


	13. Your Safe Word

Harry: When things get too rough between the sheets, your safe word is red.

Liam: If things become too much for you, your safe word is cacao.

Niall: When things get too intense, your safe word is banana.

Zayn: When you or him gets too rough, your safe word is pizza.

Louis: When one of you gets too uncomfortable with the situation, your safe word is clowns.


	14. Squirting

Harry: His fingers were going fast, rubbing your clit roughly with his other thumb. Your back was arched and you could feel yourself building up. You let out a final scream before your body collapsed onto the bed and the juices squirted from your heat. They covered the bed, making the white sheets translucent. Harry's tongue was licking up any left over, continuing to make you moan, even though the initial orgasm was over.

Liam: His thrusts just kept getting rougher and rougher. You could feel every part of him as he filled you up, pounding in and out. The juices were building in your core. It wouldn't be much longer now. Liam just wouldn't stop pounding. You were screaming and moaning. With a final cry, everything got really, really wet. Liam kept his member in, watching you squirt all over him. You were squirming on the bed, finally getting it all out and looking at Liam, who was in complete awe.

Niall: You sat in front of each other, both naked and going to work on yourselves. You watched him, getting wetter and wetter. Tow of your fingers were inside of you, plunging in and out. You were overwhelmed by the pleasure you were giving yourself. Suddenly a feeling you had never felt before overtook you. A large amount of pressure between your legs caused you to pull your fingers out and allowing a large amount of liquid to spill out onto the bed, covering the inside of your thighs. As embarrassing as it was, the look on Niall's face told a different story.

Zayn: His fingers worked hard as you sat further back on the kitchen counter with your legs spread. He knew exactly what to do and what spots to hit to drive you over the end. And it was working. With his lips attached to your neck, his fingers found that special place' making you whimper and straighten up. Zayn took the hint and pulled out, moving to rub you until your liquids streamed out, making puddles on the hard, marble counter.

Louis: You sat in front of the monitor, legs spread and camera ready. Louis had wanted to see if you could pull off the sexual act of squirting and since he was on tour, Skype was the only way you could do it at the moment. But you didn't mind. This wasn't the first time. So using the toy he got you before he left, you began. In minutes, you already had the vibrations up on the highest level. Soft moans were escaping your mouth as Louis watched. This orgasm was building up faster than expected and before you could even prepare yourself, the toy was out and your hand was covered in your own release, a jealous, but satisfied look on his face.


	15. He Fingers You In Public

Harry: You were trying to stifle your moans back the best you could but Harry wasn't letting up. You were sure the minute the movie had actually started, his hand was down your jeans, toying with you. Now half way through the film and you were struggling. His hand was under the material of your underwear, rubbing violently on your clit. You wanted to moan out but you couldn't, in fear of drawing any attention to yourselves. His pointer finger was running up and down the slit teasing your opening. You were wet, soaking through your panties and partially onto your jeans. nd his fingers just kept taunting you. Your hands were gripping on to the arm rests as you squirmed in the seat, biting onto your bottom lip as he finally slipped two fingers into the slippery opening between your legs. "Shit, " you whispered, just wanting to let it all out. But you couldn't and Harry knew it. You tried opening your legs wider, but the seat size restricted it. Harry was slamming is hand against your sensitive area, making you release more juices than you imagined. You quickly brought your hand up to your mouth, biting down as your orgasm hit. He pulled out his fingers, rubbing you slowly to finish. You felt the liquid rubbing down your leg as he pulled his hand away, licking his fingers. You buttoned up your jeans again, panting, putting your jacket over your waist so when the lights came back on, you would be able to hide the mess.

Liam: The pool was pretty packed. Children with their mothers, teenagers and other couples surrounded you and iam as he had you pressed up against the side of the pool. "I wanna try something," he said right up against your ear, rubbing his hands on your hips. "What's that?" you replied, smiling as you felt his lips on your neck. He didn't answer your question… He showed you. under the water, he pushed your bikini bottoms aside, letting the water caress your sex before he did that himself. His fingers made a triangle around the opening, along with all your sensitive spots, teasing. "Liam…" You hissed in his ear but you didn't pull away. You looked around to make sure any of the many people weren't looking. Once you were sure, you sunk deeper into the pool, reaching down to make his fingers move closer. He took the hint and began rubbing your clit. It wasn't much longer before one finger had slipped inside, making a come here' motion. "ngh…' You moaned, thrusting your hips up to engulf his fingers more. "Yes, yes Liam." You grabbed onto him, kissing his neck to hold back any noise. finally he pulled them out, leaving you panting into his skin. "Not fair," you mumbled. "I promise we'll finish at home," he chuckled, pulling your swimsuit bottoms back into place.

Niall: The day of your anniversary couldn't have been any more perfect. whole day with no one but you and him, and to finish it off, he had booked a lovely little table at a fancy restaurant in town. The two of you were seated next to each other, not being able to keep your hands off one another. The waiter had come by a couple minutes ago to take your order so you had a little time before he got back. You pushed up into Niall's side, foreheads pressed against each other. His hand was resting high up on your thigh and as you continued to tease him, it only went higher, hitching up the skirt of your dress at the same time. "Niall what if he comes back?" You mumbled into his ear. "He's not gonna be back for a while. Trust me." He lifted your dress so it was around your waist, revealing the translucent, black lace underwear. His hand moved to the inside of your thigh, thumb rubbing lightly over the material. "Niall," you groaned, reaching your hand down to make him go harder. Once you did that, he took the hint and pushed the material to the side, pushing two fingers in without hesitation. Your mouth opened slightly as you spread your legs a little more for better access. "Yes…" You breathed out, letting him get to work. Slowly, he pumped in a out, getting his fingers covered in your juices. He had turned you on so fast and the fact that you were in public only made your adrenaline pump faster. "aster," you begged, closing your eyes. Niall obliged, pushing his fingers in deeper and faster. "mm fuck!" You yelped as he hit your g spot. But it didn't last long. The orgasm was about to hit full force and you were ready, but before you knew it his fingers were out and he was closing your legs for you. ust in time for the waiter to come with your food.

Zayn: Pressed up in the corner, piled of books surrounding your two bodies, you had to stay quiet. zayn's hand was down the front of your leggings, going to work on your wet sex. In and out his fingers went, thumb rubbing your sensitive clit at the same time. But doing it in the library had its disadvantages. or one you had to be quiet. No moaning, nothing unless you wanted to get caught. The second disadvantage was that anyone could turn around the corner any minute. But you really didn't care at this point. You were on your way to an amazing orgasm and nothing would interrupt that. You could hear his fingers going in and out, slapping the skin with his palm. "You're so tight," he growled into your ear. "zayn, fuck zayn," you whispered. You had to bite down on his shirt in order to stop yourself from screaming as you came. all over his fingers. You could feel it run down your thighs and your leggings soaked some of it up. He pulled out and left you panting. "I promise we'll finish at home," he smirked, taking your hand and bringing you to the car.

Louis "are you sure nobody will see?" you asked, looking around the somewhat crowded beach. "Babe I promise. No one will see." Louis put his mouth to your neck, nipping at the skin while his hand slipped under your bikini bottom. Your eyes kept wandering just to make sure nobody was looking, but once Louis had slipped one finger inside of you, your eyes fluttered shut and a soft moan left your lips. inger after finger he kept adding them until all but his thumb was inside. You were gripping the beach towel, grains of sand going in between your curled toes. "ngh, yes yes Louis faster!" You moaned and whimpered, sitting up and spreading your legs more, opening up more for him. He was twisting and turning them, making the liquid leak out around them and drop into the towel. Your breathing got more rapid as the orgasm neared and before you could prepare yourself, that organs hit, making your cry out and arch your back. ouis pulled his fingers out and kicked your cum off his fingers before coming up to kiss you. "Perfect baby."


	16. His Favorite Position

Harry: He loves to take you from the back, throwing you over the kitchen counter and pounding into you. His chest forms into your back, creating the perfect mold of both your bodies as he gets you to reach your climax nice and loud. Liam: He's into the classics, so laying you on the bed, he does it the classic missionary style with the occasional twist of throwing your leg over his shoulder for better access. This position allows you to get the full experience along with the intimacy you two love to share. Niall: Niall loves to have you be the dominant one. With you sitting on him, his hands on your hips guiding your movement as you bounce up and down on him. He has full view of your breasts, his larges hands moving to cup them. You climax hard and he has the best view.. Zayn: . Your legs on either side of his face, your wet core hovering above him as you take him in your mouth. He's moaning and groaning as he buries his face in you, his tongue focusing on your clit. lthough it's his favorite, its just the beginning. Louis: He's into the kinks. So tying you to the bed, he takes the missionary position to a whole new level. Your arms are tied to the bedpost above your head and your legs are spread, ankles tied to the opposite end. You bite your lip as he comes over you, beginning the pounding that would quickly have you screaming his name.


	17. Riding Him

Harry: Bouncing up and down on top of your boyfriend's tight body, euphoria took over yours. His thick length filled you up, hitting your g spot every time you sunk down. Sweat was plastered to your forehead as you finally came, pushing on his stomach for support as he came at the same time.

Liam: You sat on his lap, he length thrust in and out of you at your own leisure. You had full control of how deep and fast you went. But you weren't going easy for yourself and Liam. You had your hands on his thighs, thrusting your hips up, your clit grinding on his stomach at the same time. Needless to say, both of you came hard and loud.

Niall: He held your hips, keeping you from moving as he pounded into you, his hips thrusting up and quick speeds. Your screams were loud enough to wake the neighbors and you were surprised you hadn't come yet. He wasn't taking it easy on you at all and finally after a long time of being pounded, you released loudly, falling onto him completely numb with pleasure.

Zayn: He lay flat on his back, looking up at you as you slowly grinded your hips, his length already deep inside you. You were grabbing your breasts, eyes closed and soft moans coming from your mouth. To him it was a beautiful performance, the way your body moved and the way you arched your back when he hit a particular spot. Both of you were filled with ecstasy, releasing in a passionate fit of moans.

Louis: It was as if you were sitting on his lap. But you were sitting on much more than that. His length pushed into your arse, pain and pleasure both coming on strong. You were groaning loudly, bouncing slightly. You didn't want to go too deep, but you didn't have a choice when Louis took control, grabbing your hips and thrust up, making you cry out. It did hurt, but he made the experience as pleasureful as possible.


	18. Your Favorite Position

Harry: You love being in control, having his arms pinned down as you ride him hard. He get's a full view and you get your nice share of pleasure. Liam: You love it when he puts you on your hands and knees and takes you from behind. It's a whole new type of euphoria and never seems to get old. Niall: You love keeping it classic with missionary. It's the intimacy that's involved, looking into his eyes and kissing his lips while pleasure runs through your body. Zayn: You get an amazing rush when doing it standing up. Your back pressed against the wall, one leg over his shoulder as he thrusts. It gives you an immense feeling and the release is amazing. Louis: Your favorite is when you're in the spooning postion, one of your legs up over his hips, him thrusting into you. The reason you like it so much is because if his length isn't quite enough, he can easily reach forwards, using his fingers to get the orgasm


	19. Foreplay

Harry: He takes his time lifting your shirt up so it rests just above your breasts. He takes them in both hands, massaging them softly, kissing around your sensitive nipples. His tongue circles the erect buds, occasionally biting softly and pulling back. Your soft moans travel to his ears, now knowing you're ready to move on.

Liam: You kiss down his v line, leaving butterfly kisses on his hot skin. unbuckling his belt and lowering his jeans, you brought his boxers down as well, allowing his erection to spring up. You smirk, twirling your tongue around the tip, moving to run your tongue up and down his shaft. finally, you took him in your mouth, bobbing up and down, stopping just before he released to move on to the main event.

Niall: Running his tongue up your slit, he spreads your lips with his hands, continuing to run his tongue up and down. His tongue traces figure eights over your clit, making your moans grow louder. The feeling was extraordinary, sensual. His tongue was wet, getting covered in your juices. ust as you were tightening around him though, he stopped, moving on to show you the love he had for you.

Zayn: Hovering over him, you slowly pumped his shaft as he sucked on your hard nipples. Your moans mixed with his, filling the air. They were soft, but they were getting louder. He pulled on your bud, pulling back and letting it snap back. You gripped tighter, and he bit harder, the two of you pushing it until you couldn't take it anymore, both of you needing more.

Louis: His tip teases up and down your slit, running over the wet entrance and getting your juices flowing. Your body would twitch whenever he reached your clit, pushing on it with his head. You would beg him to stop teasing, but he would smirk and keep going, getting you more and more wet until you were close to the edge, needing him inside you.


	20. He Eats You Out Infront Of AnotherMember

Harry: You hosted a dinner for the boys and their girlfriend, for the incoming stadium tour. The night was coming to the close so you hugged the girlfriends and kissed the boys cheeks goodbye. You were washing dishes when you felt a pair of strong arms and the familiar scent of musk feel your senses. Harry pulled you into his chest as you smiled wiping some dishes off as he resting his chin on your shoulder watching you. You giggled as his lips started tickles your neck with feather like kisses. You wiped the last of the dishes before turning around in his arms staring into those deep green orbs. "You have no idea how much I've wanted you since you came out with that dress on…" He says huskily nipping softly down your jaw. You inhaled heavily shutting your eyes. "I've been wanted to rip that fucking dress off and go down on you for hours on end…" He said the last part wrapping your legs around his waist as he laid you across the island, making your bare back arch as the temperature change of the countertop. Harry bunched the dress around your waist pulling down your panties wasting no time. His hand gripped your thighs open as his mouth made its assault on your clit. You moaned arching your back gripping his shoulder and hair, tugging it softly. His hands made marks into your thighs as his tongue plunged deeper and deeper making your breath get caught in your throat and strangled moans come out of your mouth. Both of you were too consumed, not hearing the front door open, and Liam walk in stopping with his hand hovering above his wallet as he watched the scene in front of him. You were a moaning mess running a hand through your hair as you screamed his name cumming all over his mouth. Harry straightened up licking his lips before seeing Liam and smirking. "Enjoy the show yeah?" You shoot up seeing Liam with a flustered look on his face as he fumbled with his wallet, a prominent boner evident in those slacks. "See, even my own bandmates can't control themselves around you babe."

Liam: You were having a movie night with Niall along with Liam. Niall was laid across the couch as a blanket was draped around his lower body. A blanket covered your bottom half as you sat up with Liam's head in your lap. His head was facing you as he trailed kisses across the bare skin that your tank top wasn't covering. You giggled softly as you looked down at him tracing patterns on his bare bicep. You saw Niall starting to yawn shutting his eyes, Liam took that opportunity to nip softly at your skin making you squirm slightly. You tried to watch the movie but he wasn't giving up. Next thing you know is your pajamas are down and Liam is kneeling on the floor in between your legs. He lightly flicks his tongue on your clit making it's you're wet enough for him. You whimpered but covered your mouth with your own hand forgetting Niall was just 5 feet away. You looked over making sure he was still asleep before returning your attention to Liam making his assault. His mouth wrapped around your clit nibbling on it as your mouth was agape but no sounds were coming out. You breathed heavily as his tongue made figure eight's around your clit making strangled whimpers escape your mouth. What you don't expect to hear or see was Niall's hand down his shorts under the blanket slowly stroking himself. Breathless moans escaped his mouth as his cheeks turned a pale color. You have to admit it was pretty hot and it was helping you near your orgasm much faster. You gripping Liam's hair tightly as you moaned his name loudly releasing laying your head back against the couch. You looked over at Niall who panted heavily knowing he came in his boxers. Liam chuckles standing up. "There's some boxers upstairs if you need some Niall."

Niall: Niall is a very adventurous lad in bed. So when he wanted to try a threesome you agreed to the offer. You were glad you were doing this with someone you knew. Harry. He bit his lip as Niall was shirtless above you attacking your lips as he pulled your jeans down. Niall rubbed you through your lace panties making you moan into his mouth. He pulled away kissing down your stomach then teasing you by nipping at your inner thighs. Harry slipped his boxers down his ankles as the pre cum was evident oozing from his tip. Niall kisses over the material before bringing them down your legs. He nuzzled his nose into your heat before plunging his tongue into you. You gasped immediately finding his hair as Niall's tongue attacked your territory. Harry's grunts and moans could be heard beside you as he pumped and stroked himself as he watched you juices flow into Niall mouth. Niall lifted his now dark irises up to your face watching it contort into pleasure at your stomach clenched and your breathing increased. Harry nipped at your neck watching you near your orgasm. Niall quickly used two fingers to rub your clit making your hips jerk and scream his name as you came all around his fingers and mouth. Harry came all over your stomach as all of you panted from the intense pleasure you all had. Harry got off the bed putting his sweats and boxers on. "We should definitely do this again. That was fucking hot…" He winked. Niall smirks kissing you deeply before pulling back. "I know, my girl is pretty sexy when she does that."

Zayn: You and Zayn were both invited to Louis's pool/barbecue party. It was the boys and their girlfriend while Niall and Louis were on the grill making ribs and chicken and all the stuff. Zayn was hanging around with the boys around the girl while you chatted with the girlfriends by the pool. Your legs were in the pool alongside with the girlfriends when you caught Zayn's eyes. He winked while you blushes making the girls tease and nudge you. Before you all ate, everyone jumped into the pool including Zayn which only held onto you for dear life. "Babe calm down you'll be ok." You reassured him as he wrapped his arm around your waist. He felt something poke your thigh and you smirked to yourself knowing what the swimsuit you were wearing does to him. He gripped the back of your thighs pushing you against the wall of the ledge kissing you deeply as your hands gripped his shoulders. His tongue snuck its way in as they both intertwined. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO, JESUS!" Louis yell making you pull away breathlessly. Zayn smirked before grabbing your hand running inside hearing the catcalls and hollers as Zayn pushed you both in the first room you couldn't find. He ripped off your swim bottoms, immediately devouring you holding your legs open. You moaning looking down at him tugging on his still dripping hair making Zayn hum against your clit. The vibrations from his mouth sent you even closer to the edge as your eyes rolled back and your thighs shook, feeling the orgasm rack through your whole body. You panted heavily looking down as he licked everything up attaching your lips into a sloppy kiss. When you pulled back you saw Louis there with his mouth open and his eyes agape. You blushes heavily covering your bottom half. "Now my bed is wet! Literally! BOTH WAYS!" You both tried not laughing as Louis groaned walking out yelling over his shoulder. "YOU GUYS BETTER GET ME NEW SHEETS!"

Louis: The game was slowly getting more and dirtier as the night went on and the intoxication was getting high. You and Louis were giggling at the most random things as you slurred your words. "I dare you to let me eat you, I wanna see if you taste as good as you look." He said swaying slightly as he sat trying to look seductive but failed miserably. You giggled taking off your shorts and panties making Louis smile like a little kid crawling between your legs. His hands held your hips down as his mouth immediately found your clit. You moaned leaning your head against the wall tangling your fingers in his long hair. His tongue licked up and down your slit making your stomach clench at every touch of his tongue. You two were so lost in the pleasure that you didn't hear Zayn come in to get something. It was a good 5 minutes before you opened your eyes seeing Zayn there gulping nervously as his breathing slightly increased. You didn't know how to react so you tugged Louis's hair nearing your orgasm moaning as you released all over his face. He smirked up at you lazily as he licked everything up moving to see his band mate with his pants very tight around that area. "I I'm gonna g -go." Zayn stuttered scrambling outside to go somewhere private to take care of his needs. You both looked at each other bursting out in laughter as the nights events came to a close.


	21. Spanking

Harry: He had you on your hands and knees, taking you from behind and slamming his hips into you. Your face was twisted up in ecstasy, his roughness really being a turn on. Suddenly a stinging sensation spread through your lower half. Looking over your shoulder, you saw the red mark on your left side, raising an eyebrow at your boyfriend. "What do you think of that?" He smirked rubbing the thick, red skin. Grinning you gave him an answer he probably wasn't expecting. "Do that again." His eyebrow rose but he abided by your request, bringing his hand back down and making you groan and beg. A huge turn on for both of you.

Liam: He had you pressed against the wall, gripping your bum tightly with one hand while fingering you with the other. You were moaning into his mouth when he began getting rough. He lifting his hand off your bum and brought it down hard, making a slapping noise. You moaned harder and louder into his mouth, but let him continue, your moans and whimpers getting louder with every slap.

Niall: You guys were trying something kinky tonight. So with your hands and ankles bound together, Niall had you bent over his lap, your bare arse up in the air for him to do with as he pleased. Your face was red and sweaty from the previous activity, and with Niall's hand continuing to keep making contact with your red, sensitive skin.

Zayn: He had his face buried under you in a 69 position. You were moaning and trying to pleasure him at the same time, but what he was doing was just too intense. His hands grasped your arse, squeezing and making you squeal. But Zayn took it up one more level, lifting his hand up in the air and bringing it down hard on your skin causing you to scream out and grip his legs, the orgasm getting closer.

Louis: He had you bent over the kitchen counter, pushing himself deep into you, getting you to release heavy loud moans. Constantly his hands were coming in contact with your arse, making the skin red and hot, getting you hot and sweaty from all the adrenaline and painful pleasure that Louis was delivering to you.


	22. Kitchen Sex

Harry: He had your legs spread wide as you sat on the counter, kneeling in front of you and devouring your sex. Loud, high pitched moans were leaving your mouth at a quick speed as he buried his face in you, licking up every inch. Just as you were about to cum, he smirked and stood up, rushing to unbuckle his belt, slipping the jeans down as well as his boxers, letting them fall to the ground. Without any warning, he positioned himself in front of you and pushed in, making you squeal and grip his shoulders. He began thrusting in an upwards direction, making sure to fill every inch of your tight heat. "Oh god!" you screamed, wrapping your legs around his waist wand watching his disappear into you. It wasn't long before he had you screaming his name and cumming, right there on the counter. Liam: Pinning your wrists onto the counter, he hovered above you and looked down, teasing your slit with his head. You bit your lip and looked up at him as he pushed in fully, making you release a deep, throaty moan. His thrusts started slow, but soon began picking up pace, your skin slapping against each other. You could feel every inch of his hard length as it plunged into you with no mercy whatsoever. Your legs began to shake as the orgasm neared, tightening up around his shaft. "Liam I'm gonna…" Your words were cut off by a loud moan, your back arching as liquids leaking out around Liam, the orgasm hitting hard. Your body jerked and he shot up into you, your release following shortly after. Niall: He had no mercy for his actions. You were bent over forwards onto the counter as he relentlessly thrusted into you from behind. Your eyes were squeezed shut and your pleasureful moans and screams filled the room. "Fuck you're so… fucking… tight!" he moaned, his pants mixing with yours. Your front was dripping down your thighs and onto the floor, the need to cum growing stronger. You reached your hand down to finger your dripping entrance. Just in time for your loud release, squirting down onto the floor as Niall pulled himself out and smirked in satisfaction. Zayn: "Ooh fuck!" you squealed as Zayn's fingers pumped hungrily in and out of you. You grasped the refrigerator's handle, trying to find anything to keep you up. His long fingers slipped inside, brushing against your slit every time. They curled up inside of you, hitting your sensitive g spot and making you squeal yet again. "Zayn, shit Zayn yes, yes, yes!" The pleasure was overwhelming and you could feel yourself tighten around his fingers. But before you could, he pulled out and smirked. "No cumming yet baby… We're just getting started." Louis: Louis was definitely taking the kinky route with this one. But did you mind? Absolutely not. Your ankles were tied to the legs of the chair and your hands were tied behind you. Your legs were wide spread and ready for whatever Louis had in mind. Watching him lay out a bunch of kitchen utensils on the table, you smirked to yourself. "Gonna try to get all of this in babe?" you teased. "I know I am…" he chuckled darkly, bring a wooden spoon with a long hand over. Kneeling in front of you, he toyed the handle around your clit. "Ready?" Nodding, Louis slowly pushed the first of many up your entrance, the long handle going up far. You bit your lip as he grabbed a spatuala, the handle of it thicker, but shorter. He kept pressing more and more things inside of you until you were completely stretched and nothing else could possible fit. In the front at least.


	23. 69

Harry: Laying on top of him, your thighs were on either side of his head, his face buried in your sex. You can feel his tongue going to work on your clit as you moan, his length filling up your mouth as you take him as well. Both of you are moaning with each other in your mouths. You feel him swell between your lips as you tighten around his. Both releasing at the same time, it's a complete euphoria. Liam: As much as you were trying to give him pleasure as well, you were too distracted by the vigorous job going on between your legs. Liam had taken complete control, biting down on your clit and making you yelp. You have his length in your hand, but every time you try to make a move, Liam goes harder, griping your hips and forcing you to rest firmly on his face. You squeeze his length as you release all over, making him groan. Now it's your turn. Niall: His head was glued to your sex as you squeezed your thighs around him. You were bobbing vigorously, taking his length deep to the back of your throat. The both of you were moaning, the vibrations from his moans shooting through your clit and making the orgasm hit hard, him and yourself releasing loudly at the same time. Zayn: He pressed himself between your legs, getting rougher as you tried to keep up. His tongue was working magic as you bobbed up and down, his length filling your mouth. Controlling your gag reflex, you could feel yourself getting closer. With a groan and cry from both of you, you were ready to take the next step. Louis: t was both of your guys' favorite way of warming up before the main event. With every lick of the tongue or bob of the head, the two of you were groaning and moaning, not wanting to cum just yet. You two would tease and lick until the release was near, pulling away and moving into position for the real fun


	24. Touch

Harry:Gentle, but firm, dragging his hands down your half naked body, teasing, and a lot of touching.

Liam:In the car, you want him and with a steady hand on your soft thigh, you make a move, wanting more.

Niall:Soft, kind hands, but bigger intentions, his hand grazes your stomach, removing the material slowly.

Zayn:Harsh touches, your nails running down his back, you want him to stop the teasing and move in, making you moan with pleasure.

Louis:Cold, sensual touch, running along the waist band of your silk underwear, goosebumps rising up along your thighs and arms.


	25. Making Love

Harry: oaning underneath him, you lifted your hips up to meet his. Your legs were wrapped tightly around his waist and your arms were locked around his neck. Harry's curls and hot breath tickled your collarbone. You could feel the intense pleasure as he kept his thrusts slow and intimate. His lips placed sloppy kisses up and down your neck and jaw, sucking on your sweet spot, only making you moan even louder. You were getting close and judging my the small whimpers coming from his mouth, you could tell he was too. Liam: Liam rested between your spread legs, thrusting at a steady but forceful pace. Your breasts were in your hands, your fingertips twirling around the sensitive buds to intensify the pleasure for yourself. Liam had his arms on either sides of your head, keeping himself propped up as he pushed his hips deeper against yours. You could feel every inch as he entered you over and over again. t was pure bliss. Yours and Liam's moans mixed, echoing through the bedroom. This was out of love, and both of you could feel it with every intimate movement. Niall: Still buzzing from the intense foreplay, you couldn't stop the loud whimper that left your mouth as he pushed in. Your eyes fluttered shut, short pants leaving your mouth. t was total ecstasy with every small or large movement. Niall's fingers when to your clit, pressing down while rubbing quick circles. A squeal left your mouth, your back arching and your stomach clenching. Your legs quivered with the intense amount of pleasure you were receiving. The release came unexpected from both of you, a loud fulfilled sound echoing the room. Zayn: His body was completely pressed against yours as you straddled his lap, naked. You could feel him inside you, moving slightly as he ground his hips into yours. Your breasts were pressed against his chests, your arms wrapped loosely around his neck. Lazy, sloppy and breathless kisses found their way against your guys' lips. You began lifting your hips, rocking them over his length, and guiding him to your sensitive spot, releasing a surprised, but pleasurable gasp. A satisfied smirk came onto his face as he kissed you again, continuing to make love to you the best way he knew how. Louis: Being on your honeymoon, of course intimacy was going to be involved. Louis had you gently pinned to the soft bed, his length plunging in and out of you at a steady, firm pace. Short pants and quiet, highpitched screams left your mouth, an overwhelming amount of pleasure spreading through your entire body. t felt different this time, and definitely in a good way. The connection you had with your new husband had been taken to a new level, and you swear in this moment, you had never been happier.


	26. Trying Something New

Harry: "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, tying your foot to the bedpost. You nodded, smirking softly at him. Harry chuckled darkly back at you before stripping in front of your very eyes, making you grow more and more wet with every article of clothing that was shed from his body. Your arms were bound to the headboard and your feet were tied to the end. You were completely vulnerable to his lust, a safe word in place just in case. Liam: "Liam can't…" you whimpered, gripping your thighs as he fingered you faster and harder than ever before. " know you can baby, come on…" he smirked, digging in deeper. He was trying to get you to squirt, and although you were hesitant, you were willing to try. Sure enough, within five minutes, you were screaming out his name, bucking your hips up and spurting out juices all over his chest and the bed. "Told you…" Niall: Bracing yourself against the wall with your hands, you bent over with your backside completely open to Niall. He had his length in his hand, biting his lip as he pumped himself a couple times, teasing your back entrance slowly. You were brand new to the idea of anal, and you were nervous, but ready. He pressed in, slowly of course, letting your tight hold stretch around his significant size. Eventually you got used to it, and there was no more pain, just ecstasy. Zayn: The young looking girl made her move, sucking Zayn off as you rode his face. Your hands were gripping his hair as he moaned up into your sex. You were trying to focus more on him and less on the female, but you could help but notice her more when her finger reached out to rub your clit as Zayn gave you oral pleasure. Gripping her face, you went for it, crashing your lips onto hers as her hand kept going on your boyfriend. Louis: He placed you over his lap, smirking as he massaged your bum. You bit your lip as you slipped your panties down, revealing your soft pink skin, untouched by any sunlight. His fingers toyed with your wet swollen lips, pushing in your entrance a couple times. You were feeling pleasured, but a new sensation washed over you as his hand flew down on your bum, letting out a loud slapping noise and making the skin go red. You could barely stand after the fun had ended.


	27. When He Takes Your Virginity

Harry: It was slow and gentle. He kept checking up with you as he pushed in. He made sure you and himself were lubricated enough so the pain would be less. He just wanted you to enjoy it and not regret it. Liam: When you were ready, Liam made sure to go slow and steady. His thrusts weren't snail slow, but they weren't quick. They were absolutely perfect and your pleasureful moans filled the room fast. Niall: He was so excited when you told him you were ready. He made the whole thing so romantic and passionate. He didn't want to fuck you, he just wanted to make love to you, and show you how much he cared with his body. Zayn: He thrusted into you slowly, grunting softly. You watched as he plunged deep into you, both your moans intermingling. He kept asking if you were okay and every time he asked, your answer just became a more intense, 'absolutely.' Louis: Once you had gotten past all the pain, he added been more lubricant to make sure you would enjoy this to its entirety. You could feel him filling you up with each thrust and the love radiated off of both of you intensely.


	28. When you Have To Use Your Safe Word

Harry: Your arms were tied up behind you and you were flat on your stomach as Harry took you roughly from behind. Your body was shaking violently as the multiple orgasms racked through your body. It was becoming much too intense for you. "Red" you cried out, your face pressed into the pillow. Your boyfriend stopped the minute it left your mouth. The room filled up with the sound of your uneasy breathing. You felt his soft lips trailing down your shoulder blades as the bounds came undone from your wrists. "Shh baby, it's okay."

Liam: The blindfold was around your head, blocking every ounce of light there was. You were completely at the hands of your boyfriend. You could feel his hands running all over your body, leaving you to wonder what the next move was going to be. "Liam..." you whispered as his fingers dug deep into you. t wasn't that you weren't enjoying it, but the uncertainty was making your more than uncomfortable. "Liam, cocoa," you whimpered out, quickly pulling the blindfold off. His hands left your body quickly. "Don't worry love."

Niall: You were bent over his lap, being totally under his control in this position. His large rough hands massaged your gentle skin, slowly slipping down the material of your underwear. but of nowhere, the same hand that had been so gentle came down strong against the sensitive skin, making you let out a scream. He kept spanking you and running his fingers up and down your drenched slit. Your skin was burning red and the area was beginning to tingle as he did it again. "fuck Niall banana" you cried out, tensing up. "Shit, I'm sorry," he said quickly, pulling you up. "Sorry princess."

Zayn: He looked at you with dark eyes as you sat tied up to the kitchen chair. Zayn knelt in front of you, smirking as he began to tease your entrance with the tip of a toy. Slowly, but firmly, he pressed it in, holding a small vibrator up to your clit at the same time. You let out a low whimper, and minutes later he still wasn't letting up. Your legs were shaking and your skin was burning against the ropes. "Shit Zayn stop" pizza" you yelled, dripping out onto the chair. He pulled away quickly with a smirk. "Good girl."

Louis: You squirmed on the bed as he held you down, keeping a hand over your ass to keep the plug in while thrusting a rigged dildo in and out of you roughly. Your whimpers filled the room as you tried desperately to squirm away. The heavy, strong orgasm hit another peak. "oh hell" you screamed out, arching your back and clenching around both toys. "Clowns Louis clowns" Both toys were out of you in seconds, giving you the chance to finally catch your breath.


	29. Threesome With One Of The Other Boys

Niall: You lay on your back in bed both your hands handcuffed to the bedhead. Niall stood at the foot of the bed staring at your naked figure smirking, he loved to be in charge, he was very dominant in bed. You bit your lip looking at his lust filled eyes and his obvious boner. He was naked as well. "Ni please" you pleaded craving his touch. He only smirked more. "Have patience love I have a surprise for you." he whispered. Just then the bedroom door opened and Liam walked in blushing a little at your position. You thanked Niall in your head he knew you always wanted a threesome. "Liam" you whispered seductively biting your lip. Liam smirked staring at you now as he undressed, he already had a boner as well. Niall crawled on top of you as Liam was undressing. He kissed you hard making you moan and arch your back up just needing him in you. "I want you Niall" you whispered wrapping your legs around his torso. "Not so fast" he whispered against your neck nipping at it slightly. You moaned as he got off of you. Liam was at your side now kissing along your neck nipping it hear and there. "She's beautiful isn't she?" Niall said. Liam nodded in reply continuing kissing and sucking on your neck. "Liam" you moaned as he bit your collar bone. Niall balled his fists, "You don't moan anyone's name but mine hear that" Niall snapped spanking your thigh. You moaned out a reply. He kissed you hard again biting your lip every now and then. "I'm so wet Ni please" you moaned out. He smirked and looked at Liam. Liam crawled in between your legs breathing on your thighs making your wetness grow. Niall began licking and sucking on your boobs making you scream his name. Liam blowed on your pussy making you buck your hips up. He pushed them back down on the bed shoving a finger gently into you and licking around your clit. He pumped his finger adding another making you wetter and wetter. "Feels so good" you gasped out making Niall chuckle. "You like that baby?" Niall asked huskily and you nodded vigorously. "Do you want a cock in you?" You nodded more violently now. He smirked. Liam got up leaving you wanting more. He got into position to thrust into you but Niall stopped him quickly. "No one else's dick goes in her pussy got it" he practically growled. Liam nodded as Niall replaced him in between your legs. He thrusted hard into you making you pull on your restraints and yell his name. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him deeper into you as he continued thrusting. "Come Liam" you said seductively to him. He smiled cheekily coming to your face and straddling it. He shoved his manhood in your mouth as you began to blow him. He moaned in pleasure. You were bucking your hips up into Niall as he pounded into you. You moaned onto Liam's dick as you and Niall cummed together. That sensation sent Liam over the edge as he came in your mouth as well. He fell besides you panting as Niall reached up and uncuffed you before laying on the other side of you and pulling you into his chest.

Harry: You sat on the counter watching Harry from behind as he cooked dinner for you two. You loved when he cooked, it always turned you on for some reason. You bit your lip as he began to hum randomly while mixing the food. You jumped from your place and went behind him squeezing his bum once. He instantly turned around and smirked at you. "Well hello" he said as you pulled him in by his chains and kissed him harshly. He retaliated by grabbing you up and resting you to sit on the counter. "Someone's horny" he whispered as you kissed down his jawline and collarbones. "I can't help it you're too sexy" you replied groping his manhood. He moaned and tugged on your hair. You smirked unbuckling his pants and letting them fall along with his boxers. "I need you now" you whispered in his ear taking the lobe between your teeth briefly. He let his hand crawl up your thigh under your dress. "No panties how naughty" he said as he shoved his finger in you. You moaned and discarded of your dress and bra. He used his other hand to grope your boob as he began kissing you again. Suddenly your front door opened and in walked Louis. You froze when you saw him but Harry didn't stop he just smirked at Louis. Louis was smirking as well eyeing your exposed body in lust. He strolled over to you and kissed you allowing you to catch on. You kissed back after a while grabbing his hair. Harry stepped aside as Louis stripped and kneeled down in between your legs. He began fingering you and eating up your juices while Harry stood behind watching and jocking off himself. You motioned for him to come to you. You took his dick in your hands and began wanking him off. He sighed in pleasure. You wrapped your legs around Louis' neck as he continued pleasing you. Your eyes rolled back as you cummed in his mouth, he ate it all up before standing up and kissed you hard. You smiled into his mouth. He stopped and stood soon cummed on your hands. He then lifted you off of the counter and thrusted into you impatiently making you scream his name in pleasure. He continued to pound into you hard. You closed your eyes holding onto him. Suddenly a feeling of pain from behind hit you. You opened your eyes and realized Louis was in your other hole thrusting hard. You were about to tell him to stop when the pain turned to pleasure. You moaned as they both thrusted in sync making your pleasure double. Louis reached over and began massaging your clit making you go overboard with the pleasure. You soon came along with the two boys. They came out from you panting uncontrollably. "I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow" you groaned making them chuckle. Harry kissed you and picked you up carrying you to get some rest.

Liam: You lay in bed in only one of Liam's shirts on, you knew how much that turned him on. As he opened the bedroom door, now coming home from the studio he saw you and instantly a cheeky grin grew on his face. He tore off his clothes. He then leaped in bed with you crashing his lips to yours immediately. You kissed back passionately so turned on that you didn't know what to do. You ruffled his hair with your fingers tugging on them slightly making him moan into the kiss. He detached his lips from yours as he stripped your clothes off leaving you naked as he kissed your neck sloppily gaining many moans from you. Suddenly the bedroom door opened revealing Zayn with a shocked look on his face. You bit your lips looking at him. Liam noticed and smirked he knew that you found Zayn rather attractive. "I'm uhh sorry" Zayn said smiling, not sorry at all. "Wanna join?" Liam asked making you grin wide. Zayn nodded sexily staring at your naked figure. You crawled to the edge of the bed so that he was just in reach of you. You tugged on his belt hoops pulling him close to you for your lips to meet his. You kissed him while undressing him slowly, his hands explored your body. You finally pulled off his boxers looking at his length spring up. You bit your lip before taking him in your mouth making him groan in pleasure. As you continued to blow him Liam crawled behind you kissing on your neck, his fingers reached down and began circling your clit vigorously making you moan onto Zayn's dick, pleasuring him even more. He came in your mouth very quickly. You straightened up as Liam stopped what he was doing making you lay down. He crawled between your legs pleasing you with his tongue as Zayn began making out with you while squeezing your boobs. Liam soon entered two fingers in you making you scream his name. You came quickly for Liam was so good he then reached up and kissed you roughly pushing Zayn aside. He entered you without warning thrusting deeply and slowly making sure you felt good. You were in so much pleasure as Zayn reached down and began toying with your clit as he reattached his lips with yours. You reached over and grabbed his manhood in your hands jacking him off as you kissed. Soon all of you climaxed together collapsing on the bed exhausted. "Wow" was all you said grinning at the two boys.

Louis: It was your birthday and Louis had surprised you numerous times throughout the day with gifts that you loved. It was now late in the night and you had both now came home from a fancy dinner Louis carried you to. You lay in bed exhausted when Louis came and lay next to you. He pulled you close to him and whispered seductively in your ear, "Ready for your last gift?" You smirked and nodded. He got off of the bed grabbed a bad from under the bed and gave it to you, "Put on this and I'll be back in a minute" he left the room. You opened the bag curiously and smiled when you saw sexy VS lingerie inside. You put it on quickly and fixed yourself seductively on the bed posing, waiting for him to return. Not even a minute had past when the door reopened and you smirked up but quickly grabbed the pillow and covered yourself blushing immensely when you saw not only your boyfriend but Niall as well. They both grinned at you while you blushed unsure of what was going on. "No need to be shy sexy. You always wanted a threesome didn't you?" Louis whispered to you. You bit your lip eyeing them both before nodding. "Happy Birthday Y/N" Niall whispered as they both crawled in bed with you. Niall captured your lips while Louis began kissing down your neck leaving little marks. His teeth and tongue grazed your skin making goosebumps appear on your skin. Niall's hands reached up and groped your boob making you moan in pleasure. Louis kept going lower and lower on you, he eventually ripped off the top of your lingerie taking a nipple in your mouth. Niall stopped kissing you and he took your next nipple in his mouth sending you into a wave of pleasure and a fit of squirming. Niall chuckled holding your hips down, "Calm down love" he whispered. Louis reached his hand down and began stroking your wetness through your skimpy panties, you groaned grabbing his hair as he continued his expert work. He went down on you as Niall continued licking your breasts. He took of your underwear admiring how wet he and Niall made you. He flicked his tongue into your core making you yell his name. Niall chuckled and began undressing himself. You stared at his length spring up and smirked. You reached over and began wanking him off as he squeezed your nipples. Louis continued licking you up as he shoved three fingers in you without warning, you screamed in pleasure as he began to pump in and out of you vigorously. His tongue circled your clit and soon you were bucking your hips into his face. Niall was moaning at your hand job You were on the verge of cumming when Louis stopped making you groan in disappointment. He smirked as you stopped jocking Niall. Niall replaced him sliding in between your legs and tasting your sweetness. He began thrusting his fingers in you while tonguing you clit. You cummed in his mouth almost immediately as Louis began kissing your neck again. Niall came up and thrusted into you slowly. You purred with the extra pleasure. He picked up speed ,holding onto your hips sure to leave marks. His thrusts were so deep and pleasurable you couldn't stop screaming. He pulled out of you before you could both cum. "Niall!" you whined as Louis surprised you by thrusting hard into you. He was speedy and soon you both cummed together. Niall jacked himself off until he cummed while watching you. You all collapsed panting on the bed. "Best birthday ever!" you exclaimed as they nodded in agreement.

Zayn: You sat between Zayn and Harry as you both watched a movie on the TV. Soon a very heated sex scene came on, you could feel yourself getting wetter and wetter. You looked over at your boyfriend, Zayn and he was biting his lips and staring at you, his boner was very prominent in his joggers. You straddled him quickly attaching your lips to his and grinding against his boner, he moaned in response grabbing your bum and squeezing it frequently as you continued to make his boner grow. You attacked his neck now making sure to mark him for when he had to leave for tour. "Oh fuck!" you heard but it was not Zayn's voice. You looked over and saw Harry wanking off himself looking at you and Zayn. Your eyes widened as he smirked at you. "Why don't you help him?" Zayn whispered seductively in your ear. You nodded smirking as you crawled over to Harry. He was grinning at you now. You smacked away his hand from his manhood as you took off his pants and underwear. You placed your mouth on his cock licking the tip teasing him a bit. He moaned and threw his head back as you began to deep throat him. "Fuck" he cursed. Zayn crawled over to you getting under you and licking your pussy. He was back down on the floor so that your core was right above him, you were on all fours. He licked up your juices sticking his tongue in your hole making you squirm. He began toying with your clit as you continued blowing Harry. Soon both you and Harry cummed together, you swallowing his cum and Zayn licking up all of yours. Zayn got up and put you to lie down facing up. Harry got on the ground and began kissing you roughly while Zayn got in between your legs and thrusted into you hard. You screamed into Harry's mouth as Zayn slammed into you. Harry began toying with your nipples and sucking on your sweet spot. You moaned at their work as you reached down and massaged your clit. Harry swatted away your hand replacing it with his as he now sucked on your boobs. You arched your back up into Zayn as he continuously thrusted into you deep. Your eyes rolled back and toes curled as you and Zayn both cummed together, he grinned and lay next to you as Harry began pumping in you now. You bit your lip wrapping your legs around him while you made out with Zayn tugging on his hair. Harry began to massage your inner thighs making you and him cum. He fell next to you panting as Zayn had. "Fuck yea" he cursed smirking at you.


End file.
